


Keep on Trying

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Sweet Dean, Trying To Conceive, reader is trying to get pregnant, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You and Dean work on trying to have a baby





	Keep on Trying

Waking up was becoming a sort of strange routine for you. Rolling over your nose squashed against a large hard expanse of skin. You couldn’t help the smile that started to tug at the corners of your mouth before your eyes had even fully opened. You inhaled deeply, the smell clinging to the skin of the man beside you was slightly spicy, something that was completely unique to your husband alone.

“Dean,” you spoke against his right pec, “babe wake up.”

He didn’t budge but his breath was slightly more shallow than it had been a moment before, so you knew that he was only pretending to be asleep. You did the only thing that you could think of. You sat up quickly, shoved his shoulder and moved to straddle his hips, then your hands went to his sides.

As he flipped onto his back, and even as you had climbed on top of him, he had kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut. When your fingers started to dig into the delicate area right under his ribs his eyes snapped open.

His body started to flex and his hips bucked underneath you as you tickled him mercilessly, “Oh, look who’s awake,” you said as you kept up your assault.

“Ok,” he was panting out between hearty waves of laughter, “Ok, I surrender.”

You decided he deserved mercy and you stopped, ducking down and kissing him slowly, not caring that you were a mess, hair falling wildly into your eyes, no makeup and that you hadn’t even brushed your teeth. Things with Dean were so much deeper than that, you no longer had to worry about those kinds of superficial things.

It had been years of getting to know him, spending time with his brother, and proving that as a hunter you were just as capable as any Winchester. Things had eventually become more romantic between the two of you. Dean had gone from the occasional outburst of jealousy when you flirted with a stranger to get intel for a case, to asking you out on an actual date, which quickly led to a small marriage ceremony at a little chapel on the outskirts of Vegas.

There had been many long, serious, drawn-out talks about the potential pitfalls of two hunters getting married, but it turned out that the pair of you managed it just fine. A ring and mutual trust it seemed was not the difference between whether or not a monster ripped out your guts. Besides, the two of you just fit together.

As you drew away from him you studied those bright green eyes, that were slightly brown right around his pupil, and you contemplated just how you got so lucky.

“So,” you said, feeling a little nervous and speaking quickly to get it over with as soon as possible you added, “are you ready to try again?”

It wasn’t code, not really, and Dean responded with more than words. His hands wound around the back of your neck and pulled you towards those plush lips of his. Kissing him deeply, you almost didn’t realize that one of his hands was currently roaming down the side of your torso moving to lift up the oversized t-shirt of his that you had fallen asleep in. Pushing it up slightly, he slowly ran his palm against the curve of you ass. The only response you could manage was to sweep your tongue into his mouth and grind your hips against his.

You were grateful in the moment for the lack of barriers between your bodies, Dean’s erection was only covered by a thin pair of green boxer-briefs and you had forgone panties the night before, pulling away from his mouth, you saw the way his eyes were half-closed as he stared up at you.

“Dean,” you said as you tugged the shirt over your head and tossed it on the floor, “I love you so much.”

His hands crawled up over your ribs, carefully dancing across your stomach to finally cup your breasts, and while he focused on your chest you wound your hands between your two bodies to quickly tug down his boxers.

“Wait,” Dean said as you were lining him up to enter you, ready for the main event, but he pulled you towards him so that your chest was pressed against his, “I can’t wait to put a baby in you,” he whispered into your ear.

It was soft and slow. Each thrust and movement of your hips were drawn out. It was a perfect match to the way the morning sun was coming up and shining in through the windows, turning the room a dull yellow as the light passed through the lace curtains that you had hung in an attempt to make the high cement lined windows of the bunker seem homier.

You didn’t last long, as your hand started to rub tiny circles against your clit while Dean moved in and out of you, you felt yourself clenching around him. It was the cue for him to pick up the pace, and his hips started to piston against you faster, and your body began to shake wildly as pleasure coursed through you.

“D...Dea...n,” you stuttered out as you peaked in ecstasy.

A moment later, you felt him grab tightly onto your hips, pulling your body even closer to his as he pumped inside of you. You stayed collapsed on top of him, your weight pressing against his chest and his arms slowly moving to come wrap around your lower back.

“I think it happened that time,” Dean said sleepily against your cheek. 

You thought it was funny, this man, who had been so worried about how your relationship would manage to survive this life was now doing his best to bring a child into your world. He would stand in the bathroom with you in the mornings as you peed on the ovulation strip and took your temperature to see when it would be most likely that you could get pregnant. He got excited just like you did on days you might be fertile. There was a part of you that had been a little embarrassed at first, that on the first few months of trying that nothing had happened, but Dean had known just what to say and do.

“Baby, we’ve just got to keep trying,” he said as he kissed your forehead, “we’re going to have a family, you and me, I promise.”

Every step of the way he had been this rock that helped anchor you when you felt the despair creep in. That maybe a baby was out of the question. That you were less of woman that wouldn’t be able to give Dean a family or anything. He held your hand as you went and saw doctors, while they told you to relax, take it slow, and he always reminded you that he loved you more than anything.

You thought about all of this as you listened to him breathing heavily underneath you.

“I think it happened that time too,” you said in agreement.

Shutting your eyes, you allowed your body to relax, not caring that you had just gotten up. That it was a new morning of a new day and you should be getting up and doing a million things for the new case you were working. Instead, you just took a deep breath and enjoyed the peaceful calm that was washing through your body. You couldn’t wait to get pregnant because you knew Dean was going to make a wonderful father.


End file.
